The Fall of Hyrule Castle
by One Puzzle Piece
Summary: Following Arcy's directions, we set out. It wasn't long before we were greeted by the acrid scent of smoke. At the first whiff we all began running, with anxiety gripping out chests. We mounted a hill, and all stopped dead in our tracks. There lay Hyrule Castle, scorched, broken, and empty.


Author's Notes: If you review, tell me if I should up the rating to M. This is told from Vio's POV, and is quite dark for a FS fanfic.

Warning: This contains violence, gore, swearing, and a perverted Shadow Link. No pairings except discussed Zelda x Links and Zelda x Shadow Link.

My legs felt weak. I wanted nothing but to collapse on the spot and lay there, but I knew I couldn't do that. After several moments of standing atop the hill, staring with a blank gaze at the ruined castle, Blue snapped me out of my trance:

"Damnit! Why? Why, goddesses, why?!" he screamed out, his voice breaking.

Green mumbled something at Blue; then took the first step forward. He continued slowly, and Red stepped up behind him, sniffling and moaning. Blue shuffled behind them, and I waited a couple more moments before following. We all walked down the hill, struck dumb, with Red occasionally muttering incomprehensible phrases between sobs. Soon enough, the enormous entrance to the castle gaped before us. I took one final, sullen look around the outside of the castle, and we entered.

The interior was worse. Green suggested dully that we climb the stairs up to the castle walls so that we could get a better look at everything, and so that we had a better chance of spotting enemies or survivors. I said nothing in agreement or disagreement; I didn't very much care where we went first. The narrow, enclosed staircase stunk almost overwhelmingly with blood. I breathed very shallowly, trying not to inhale the putrid stench. The ascent was difficult, because small sections of the stair had collapsed, and certain other sections were about ready to crumble under our feet. Large, red pools stained the walls, with crimson rivulets dripping down into the crevices. Arrows could occasionally be spotted, with their tips stuck in the stone crevices. I didn't question any of it, didn't draw any conclusions from this empirical data. I simply saw it, but it didn't register in my tired mind.

The sudden blast of wind in my face seemed to wake up my brain a slight bit. We had reached the top of the walls, I realized. I noticed signs indicating a struggle—more blood, broken arrows strewn about, torn garments, broken statues, etc. How many have died? How many lives has Hyrule lost today? A wave of nausea swept over me at the thought. The other three were peering out of the weather worn stone archers' posts, searching for souls other that their own, and cupping their hands around their mouths and shouting out the names of friends, voices strained and cracking_._

"Father! Where are you?" Red cried out, tears flowing freely.

My eyes widened and I felt something rise up in my throat. I turned away from the others and folded my hands around my mouth, bracing for what was to come. I coughed, the sounds muffled by my hands and the whipping wind. Soon it was over. Chunky and irregular liquid dripped from in-between my fingers, and I wiped my hands off on the stone wall.

That's right, in my shocked state, I had forgotten about our father. He was the captain of the guard—Princess Zelda's most trusted and capable knight. Surely he would have made it out alive? But with this much devastation…

I don't want to think about it.

A curious thought struck me then. Considering the horrendous amount of destruction and carnage littering the castle, why hadn't we come upon any dead bodies? Hyrule had been under attack before. I remember it—Link was too young to participate so he hid with Zelda—but I remember that afterwards Link had seen father and some other high ranking knights carrying away the dead. I even remember that there were bodies slumped up against the hall, which hadn't been cleaned up yet. I remember it very distinctly. The destruction had been less in that battle; whatever damage the castle had suffered was easily repaired. This attack had been much higher scale, surely bodies would be scattered about in plain sight?

I don't_ want_ to see bodies lining the floor, no, of course not! It's simply…

Something seems wrong.

I couldn't shake that feeling, so I began actually _searching _for dead bodies. Maybe I was just a little over-excited. If I was in a bit more 'rational' state of mind I might have dismissed the idea as the apex of all things illogical. Intuition is strange.

Green soon suggested that we downstairs and explore the castle thoroughly. Red nodded glumly, and Blue simply followed Green when he started leaving, his glaring eyes darting about. I left a little more aware, with a purpose—disturbed and enervated as I was.

We descended the crumbling stairs with not as much difficulty as before; and soon we entered the main hall. The oil lamps were still lit, although the flames were dying out because no one had been there to replace the fuel. The waning flames sufficed to light up a flickering, dim circle around themselves, but the farther corners of the room and the adjoining passageways were pitch dark. We wandered around quietly—I was discreetly continuing my search. I was interrupted as Blue pounded his fists against the wall in desperation.

"How can this be?!" he hissed between clenched teeth. The sound of his fists smacking against cold stone echoed throughout the dank hall. Without looking at him I flatly told him to be quiet.

Green spoke up, "It's much quieter than I had expected. The way Arcy spoke of Hyrule Castle made me assume that there were monsters in here." Now that Green had mentioned it, that _was _what Arcy seemed to hint at. Green let out a sudden gasp and stiffened. I had heard it, as well. He motioned for us three to group together and ready our swords. Naturally we did—it was instinct—we didn't need to be told. He ran over to the doorway of the hall that joins this room with the dining room. We followed, and, pressing ourselves up against the damp stone walls, we listened in silence, ready. A harsh, but muffled rattling of metal echoed through the adjoining hall.

"What do you think it is?" I heard Red whisper to Blue.

"Shut up!" Blue hissed back.

Red wasn't to be kept in suspense for long, because the muffled clattering soon rose to a resounding clanging. My stomach dropped into a knot and my eyes widened as I recognized the distinct sound of armor mashing together and chainmail jingling. Could it be? A survivor? Before pitiful hope could rise in my chest, a cold chill swept down my spine as the unseen being approached nearer. It seemed that the others noticed the atmospheric change, as well, for their countenances suddenly darkened and they grew more rigid. I clenched my sword hilt tighter, preparing to defend myself, just in case.

It at first _appeared _as though we were mistaken. The figure that emerged was clothed in the customary Hyrulean Knight's armor. It wore a dark emerald cape—a sign of high rank. With a flash of recognition I realized that this was _Artura's _armor.

"Artura?!" Green shouted in shock.

"Artura, I can't believe that you're safe! We drew the Four Sword and then we came back," all the stress brought Red back to tears again. "A-and everyone was g-gone, and—"

Artura drew his broadsword, the blade almost slicing across Red's neck except that Blue yanked Red back by his collar. I instinctively backed up, narrowing my eyes and staring at Artura. Could it be…?

"What the-? Artura, it's _me, Link_!" Green stepped forward. "Link drew the Four Sword, and got split into four people. We're _all Link! _So you don't need to attack us—"

"Green, that's not Artura!" I shouted just as 'Artura' raised his broadsword high over his head in preparation to strike Green. Green rolled deftly out of the way just before the sword split open his skull. I brought my sword out in front of me, and Red and Blue did the same.

"What's wrong with A-Artura?" Red asked, sniffing and blinking his tears away, a bewildered expression on his face.

"That's definitely not Artura. Probably some demon in disguise." Blue hissed and scowled darkly.

"Guys, we're just going to have to fight him!" Green ordered.

"But he's _huge!_ And Link's never beaten Artura before!" Red wailed out, nervously pacing around with his sword drawn, watching our enemy carefully.

"There are four of us! We have the advantage. Just remember that we have to work as a _team!_"

So what are we going to do, Green? Group together and attack together, consequentially just becoming a bigger target? Because that's what you seem to want to do with me. You're getting in my way! Or perhaps you want to risk one of our lives as bait, while the other three can charge in and hope to land a fatal blow. What is it, O leader?

I jumped back, panting, my boots skidding on the worn and smooth stone floor. Blue had managed to land a blow on this monster in disguise—a slice in its side, blood was seeping through the chainmail and dripping out over its armor. It was becoming apparent that it was gradually losing strength as its blood slowly flowed out. "Now is the time to start attacking with full force…" I muttered to myself as I wiped a cut on my cheek with the back of my hand, and prepared to charge back into the fight. '_If none of us does anything stupid, we might just defeat this._' I thought, scanning for an opportunity. Red had just charged in and was now yelping as he dodged a powerful swipe that would have landed at his midsection. Perfect. With its back turned to me, I ran up and readied my sword to slice at the armored ankles, sever the tendons, and take away its mobility. That was the plan, at least.

Midway, I faltered. The weak yellowish lamplight shone and reflected off of hundreds more sets of armor emerging from the shadowy edges of the room. I caught myself and steadied my balance before I tripped over my momentum. Somewhere to my left, I heard Red shriek in surprise as he too saw what I saw. Blue and Green halted their own separate attacks when the reflective light caught their eyes, and their mouths gaped open in horror.

Before anything could be done, we were surrounded. 'Artura' backed off and melted into the ranks, a deep, guttural chuckling escaping its throat. Soon it could not be seen as the mob of battle-ready demons milled around and pressed us closer together until we were touching back-to-back. Spears, maces, and other various sorts of weaponry were thrust forward carelessly, making us shrink back against each other.

"G-guys…?" Red whimpered.

"What?" Blue snapped from in between clenched teeth, sweat dripping down his face.

"How do we…how do we know that that wasn't the _real _Artura? What if he was just possessed? And what if these are the _real _knights of Hyrule? We didn't see any dead bodies."

"Red, this isn't the time for that!" Green glanced sharply back at him.

"I know, it's just—"

"Red, _that_ definitely wasn't Artura." Blue growled. "Are you stupid or something?"

"Shut up, everyone!" I hissed. As Green said, now wasn't the time to be arguing over something like this. The only objective now is to _survive. _

Although I'm even pessimistic about that.

A lump rose in my throat as my emotions threatened to spill over. I took a shaky, controlled breath and swallowed it down, unwilling to let these cowardly 'knights' have the satisfaction of knowing that I am afraid. Will the other three attack with me if I charged forward now?

"Attack!" Blue shouted, disregarding Green's usual authority position.

We lunged at the knights first. Why delay a fight that you know will happen, after all? The knight who had his spear pointed at my throat stabbed too slowly, I had already ducked underneath. I slashed upward inside his right leg, making a deep, bone-cutting gash. The knight gasped in pain and toppled backwards, successfully falling on the knights behind him.I smirked at the expected fell right into place. As the disoriented knights pushed the struggling body off of themselves, I slashed my sword across the neck of the one to my left, cutting into the mail and severing the jugular vein. The other looked up in shock as its comrade fell, blood gurgling out of the throat and dripping down the armored chest. It turned on me just as my sword whipped around and cut into the little gap between the helmet and the chest plate. The half-severed head drooped and rolled at an unnatural angle as the knight dropped to the ground. Staggering, but supporting itself with the help of its unwounded leg, the first knight raised its broadsword and prepared to strike. Unhesitatingly, I ducked to the side and thrust my sword deep into his side. The body spasmed and doubled over, falling to the floor. Skirting the dead bodies, a knight approached and swung its mace at my midsection from the right. I jumped back deftly, but my ankle knocked against an armored limb splayed out across the ground. Stumbling slightly, I tried to regain my balance, but the spiked mace ripped into my side, tearing my tunic and fraying my skin. I cried out as a searing pain shot through my whole body. Quickly my teeth clenched together in an attempt to contain any more shrieks that were trying to force their way out. Hissing and attempting to blink the falling tears away, I staggered on my feet and nearly fell over. Regaining my balance and gripping my sword hilt tighter, I ducked in close to my attacker. Swinging with all my might, I cut into his armor, and blood began to seep out, dripping down his dark armor and onto the floor. The knight let out a choke and sank to the ground, dropping his mace. I gripped my side, feeling the warm blood that was already dripping out over my tunic and trickling down my legs.

I won't die. Not yet, there is still more enemies about. Wiping away tears with my bloodied hand, I charged back into the fray.

Throughout the battle, I got a few glances of the others. Blue is fighting brilliantly, as Link did. He isn't holding back and has a set expression of rage the entire time. Red is sobbing and trembling; each kill seems to evince an expression of deep regret from him. Yet he's fighting very well, from what I could see.

I looked up and saw Green several meters away, and narrowed my eyes disgustedly upon the sight.

There he was, stubbornly blocking and dodging all the blows, and returning none. He _didn't even have his sword unsheathed. _I sidestepped a heavy slash that surely would have sliced open my skull—wincing as my quick movement tore my side wound farther—and stabbed my attacker straight through the stomach. A quick yank upwards, and his lungs collapsed; he fell to the floor without as much as a choke. I wrenched my sword out of his chest, blood splattering onto my violet tunic.

"Green! What are you doing?" I shouted. My cry caught Blue's attention, and he hurriedly sliced into the ribcage of a knight, and stabbed straight through his metal helmet as he fell to the ground. Blue turned, revealing a blood-splattered face and wide, frenzied eyes. He caught sight of Green, and narrowed his eyes in disbelief and fury.

"Green, you idiot! Fight or you'll be killed!" Out of the corner of my eye Red turned briefly to see what was going on. He, too, revealed a blood-splattered face, with the tips of his blond bangs matted together, and a long slice across his left arm. Tears streamed silently from his eyes, but he wasn't sobbing, now. His face was absolutely expressionless otherwise, and paler.

Green knocked out the knight that lunged at him with a heavy blow to the head with his sword-hilt; by far the harshest thing he's done since the knights appeared. He glanced over at us with sweat dripping down his face, and his eyebrows furrowed. Panting shakily, he shouted back to us, "What if they're just being controlled? Come on guys! We know these knights! They aren't enemies…we trained together all these years! How can you all kill them?" Greens face grew red and I could tell that tears threatened to overflow, but instead he swallowed it all down and took a deep, trembling breath. He said with a carefully controlled voice, "I don't want—"

He was cut off abruptly as Blue dashed out from behind him and slashed his sword down forcefully upon an upcoming attacker, unnoticed by Green. Blue's blade cut through the knight's shoulder, hacking it and leaving it hanging limply. The knight dropped his sword in an outcry of pain. Green widened his eyes in terror upon seeing the armored limb hang loosely from the knight's shoulder, twisting idly in empty air. Blue rounded on Green and grabbed a fistful of his collar, dragging him up close to his face. "Well, no matter what, they're enemies now!" Blue spat, "Unless you _want _to die!" Green hardened his expression and narrowed his eyes. He reached up and was about to push Blue away when his he gasped in horror.

Little known to us, the knights had been working strategically the entire time to back us into a corner without us noticing. Blue loosened his grip on Green's tunic and let Green slip away from his grasp, eyes wide. He shook the shock off quickly, and brandished his sword out in front of him, shouting fiery insults at the knights who surrounded him. He and I bumped shoulders together, and looking back at him, I saw the other two lined up against the wall behind him, panting and sweating. Knights towered over us from all sides, weapons drawn and poised at our throats, ready to stab straight through them if we dared to try to escape. Red stared mutely at it all, his sword already dropped. He hugged his arm wound loosely, not crying anymore; because when you're wishing for death, why cry when it presents itself to you? Green swayed slightly before resigning to rest against the damp stone walls. Gritting his teeth from the many scratches covering his body from all the close calls he had voluntarily gotten himself into, he finally, albeit tiredly, drew his sword. Blue continued to glare at the ones holding us hostage, a low growl coming from his throat. His face was growing red, whether from rage or suppressed tears, I couldn't tell. I held my sword up defensively, my eyes narrowed. _Help us, goddesses. The holders of the Four Sword are about to be killed. _I desperately prayed inwardly, while showing a face of arrogant defiance to my enemies. I held a tight control over my throat, so that the words I was so fervently thinking wouldn't verbalize themselves—for I was sure my voice would crack.

The moments that followed seemed to drag on in stifling heat and ear-ringing silence. Time slowed down, one would say. The knights seemed to be waiting for something, an order? Or perhaps they were waiting for their leader to materialize, so that he could finish us off himself.

A slow, firm clapping broke through the dead quiet. Green gasped as black smoke began to seep out from in between the knights' armor plates, and the knights simply…_fell apart. _The sea of silver reflecting the yellowish light of the oil lamps crashed to the floor, clangs resonating through the closed stone room. The heap of rubble left resembled the wake of a hurricane. Blue lowered his sword, with a confused scowl on his face, and glanced quickly around.

My eyes unexpectedly caught sight of a lone figure standing behind the pile of scattered armor plates and swords. The being, shrouded in shadows, stood erect and still for a couple moments, until all traces of the unholy smoke had dissipated. It was much too small and skinny to be a knight, and it looked about our height. _Still…._ I thought, and I gripped my leather-bound sword hilt tighter.

A brown boot stepped into the lamplight.

"Humph. Well done, you four." Sallow light illuminated a pale face, the lips upturned in a smirk. Black hair hung limply over the eyes, partially shadowing them from view. The boy stopped at the edge of the lamplight.

I brought my sword up in front of me instinctively. Green drew his sword hurriedly and Blue growled as he brought his sword back in preparation to strike. 'Shadow Link' shifted his weight to the left and put his hands on his hips in mock frustration, "Well! How rude of you all to keep me waiting like this. That knight trick was your _punishment _for being so unpunctual."

"Knight…_trick?!" _Green hissed under his breath, eyes narrowed. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him clench and unclench his sword hilt.

Shadow Link appeared not to have heard. His face brightened, and he exclaimed cordially, "Oh! Right, I forgot something." He raised his hands up grandly in the air and clapped them together once. Black smoke bled from my wounded side—as well as the bloodied patches on my tunic—and drifted towards him, eventually disappearing into his open palms. I stared down with furrowed brows, and the other three around me glancing down at their own wounds then back at the trail of smoke. When the last of the gossamer vapor had rejoined him, Shadow Link beamed, "Now then, that's better. You four were looking rather beat up. I couldn't let the Four Sword Heroes get _too _hurt at the beginning of their quest, could I? No. They have to survive at least _halfway _through their quest…or else it would become boring—"

"Shut up, Shadow Link!" Green roared, his patience at its end. Sweating and gritting his teeth, he demanded, "What have you done with Princess Zelda?! Tell me!"

At the mention of Zelda Shadow Link's benign smile grew to a wildly perverse one. His red eyes darted from side to side, and he left Green's question to hang in the air for a couple moments. At last fixed his eyes on Green's and said, purring, "…The princess…?" Green's eyes widened and he frowned deeper at the lascivious tone. Shadow Link chuckled. "Yes. Carrying her off was difficult. She's quite stubborn..." Shadow Link tilted his head to the side and opened his mouth as if he was about to elaborate, but Green's low, rising growl reached his ears. Shadow Link instead straightened his posture and reached his hand through his collar and down his tunic, smirking. "Well, if she behaves herself, I won't _do _anything to her." He seized something that he had kept hidden in his tunic and brought it out. "Here."

Shadow Link tossed the pendant, it glinting gold momentarily as it sailed through the air, before clattering unceremoniously to the floor at our feet. One look was all that was necessary to recognize it—it was Princess Zelda's most treasured necklace. I remembered Zelda telling Link once that her mother, the queen of Hyrule, had given it to her on her tenth birthday. Zelda had guarded it ferociously, and it was a good two years before she would let Link touch it. And now here it was, lying on the weathered and dusty stone floor.

"Such a pretty stone it has in the middle there," Shadow Link mused, smiling to himself. He turned his gaze to look each of us in the eye one at a time. "It's very becoming on the princess. It draws the eye's attention to that pretty little chest of hers."

"You bastard!" Blue shouted; spit shooting from between his clenched teeth with the force of the statement. He lurched forward, but Green reached out and caught the back of his collar. Blue let out a choke, and Shadow Link nodded in mock seriousness.

"Greeny is right." Green shot Shadow a smoldering look upon hearing the undignified nickname; Shadow paid no mind. "It wouldn't be good for you to try to harm me…right now at least."

Blue whacked Green's arm, forcing his grip off his collar. Green approached Shadow by a few steps and stood with narrowed eyes. "Alright. Enough of this playing around. Who exactly _are _you? What do you have to do with Vaati?"

Shadow rolled his eyes and brought up a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Ah, I see you haven't figured that out yet. You're pretty slow, aren't you? I suppose I can tell you again. Ahem…" Shadow cleared his throat, as if preparing for a long speech. "I am you from the Dark World. Your 'shadow', per se, that's why 'Shadow Link' is a fitting name. The Wind Mage Vaati brought me to your world, and he is now blowing dark energy into Hyrule. When he regains his full power, he will be completely reborn, and Hyrule and the Dark World will merge as one. And then…" Shadow paused, trying to create as much suspense as he could, no doubt. "The lovely Princess Zelda will be offered as a sacrifice."

"What?!" Green shrieked. Shadow laughed at his reaction, glad that his attempts to make the discovery as shocking as possible had succeeded. I was more shocked that Shadow didn't seem to regret Zelda's fate, as he had obviously taken an immediate liking to her. Of course that only made him even more perverted in my mind; he didn't love the princess, he only loved her body. I sneered darkly in spite of our current situation, father's disappearance, Zelda's kidnapping, her overhanging doom…all of it.

"I'll never let that happen!" Green shouted, forgetting us for a second in his rage. "The power of the Four Sword will be more than enough to kill the likes of you!"

"Bold words, Greeny." Shadow Link pointed to Green's blade, "Unfortunately for all of you, darkness already taints your beloved Four Sword!"

I sucked in a sharp breath and narrowed my eyes. I glanced at my sword before looking back at Shadow Link. _Is that true? If so, how? Or is he lying? _

It_ was_ probable that he was lying. I could see that he would do that. He was Link's shadow, and all shadows can do is twist and distort things. Humans weren't always much better, though…

Blue erupted again. "You filthy liar!" He charged at Shadow Link, sword poised to strike.

It happened very fast.

I saw Shadow smirk and instantaneously whip his sword in a downward slicing motion. Dark energy came out like a tidal wave, colliding with Blue and sending him flying a full four feet in the air before he crashed gracelessly in a tangled lump. He groaned and spit a few obscenities as he struggled to heave himself up. Red, seeming to have recovered a bit, knelt by his side and put one hand on his shoulder, the other on Blue's chest to help pull him up gently. Blue resisted instantly and swatted Red's hands away.

"Tch." Shadow snickered. "Now do you get it?"

"Wait!" Green shouted, as if something occurred to him suddenly. "What happened to all the people in the castle, including father?"

Yes, I had been wondering that for a long time.

Shadow Link let his face go blank, and then scratched his head languidly, pretending not to remember. "Your father….?" Suddenly he smiled wickedly. "Oh yeah! I sent them all to the Dark World as one big, happy family."

My chest lurched, and honestly, I began to feel sick. My suspicions had been proved true. If I turned pale, no one noticed as Shadow Link continued on with his gloat.

"He was such a weak man!" Shadow Link spread out his arms, "In the end he bowed down and begged for his life. Over and over, like some pathetic, mewling kitten, he begged to be spared!"

Green charged at Shadow Link with his sword brandished over his shoulder. "You dirty LIAR!"

Green, where you even watching what just happened when Blue did that the last time? You must not let your emotions take control of you. You can't afford to.

_I_ can't afford to.

Green's blade swung mercilessly out at Shadow's torso, his hips twisting to allow more reach and power. Shadow's midsection became transparent just before the iron sword cut into his skin. The unexpected nothingness that met Green's sword caused him to stumble as Shadow Link's upper half slithered up into the air, safe from any melee attack. Shadow Link's lower half jumped into the air and his body shrunk back to normal, like a spring coiling back up. He stayed suspended in the air.

"I told you, the Four Sword won't work against me." Shadow Link mocked. Green cursed and Shadow Link flipped around and did cartwheels through the air. "Really, I almost feel sorry for you four. You're at such a disadvantage against me—not to mention Vaait. You four are just a bunch of teenagers!" Shadow Link grinned, "Four idiots trying to save your world…Your world's destruction is being carried out as we speak. There's really…" Shadow Link reclined in the air and folded his arms behind his head, "no use in trying to stop it—"

"You—you're just scared!" Blue jabbed a finger at Shadow Link and stomped forward. "Hiding in the shadows all the time! Why don't you expose yourself to the light, so you can burn and fade away!"

Shadow Link's eye twitched. He was suddenly on his feet and a bolt of dark energy shot from his sword. It hit Blue and surged through his body, making him convulse and fall to the floor. He laid speechless, eyes wide and bulging, blood seeping from his nose, out of breath. We all rushed to Blue's side.

"Don't ever _mock _the shadows!" Shadow Link hissed. We turned around and Shadow Link was only a couple feet behind us, hovering slightly above the ground, bearing his teeth and grounding them together in rage. "Humans all think they're weak and insubstantial!" Shadow Link suddenly raised his tone to a screech, "Do I _look _weak to you?! Can't you _feel _my strength?!" He raised his sword and dark, crackling energy began writhing around the blade, pulsating. The oil lamps' flames suddenly grew dimmer, as if the dark power was sucking out their light. We all began to move back, turning and running. "Let me show you the raw power of _darkness_!" Shadow Link whipped his sword around and the sizzling dark energy broke forth in forceful bellows. The tidal wave hit us almost instantaneously, ripping through our bodies and tossing us back like limp dolls. I flopped on the ground, my head hitting the stone floors first, limbs twitching. I think that I blacked out for a second. Blood streamed down my chin from my nose as I rolled over, trying to force myself up. My limbs folded. Blood dripped on the floor. I tried again, managing to stand on wobbly legs.

Green was getting up. He held his sword out in front of him feebly, and spat out some blood. "Four Sword..." He steadied himself, "The legend says that you're powerful...so lend us your strength...just-"

Shadow Link kicked Green's sword out of his hands. Green backed up from him and stumbled, reaching for his weapon. Shadow kicked it away and leaned over Green. "The Four Sword? What a joke..." Shadow grabbed Green's collar and yanked him up. "You're no hero," he hissed in his face, then spat in it, and threw him down.

Green blinked rapidly, trying to clear his vision as tears fell down his face. He backed up awkwardly as Shadow Link raised his sword high above his head.

"I said that I was going to let you all live for awhile lest I get bored, but I think I changed my mind!"

"Green, No!" Red shouted, trying to run, but stumbling.

Green realized his fate and shut his eyes, tears flowing freely and anger coloring his face.


End file.
